Given the increased proliferation of wireless radio communication standards employing different portions of the radio frequency spectrum, it is useful to provide users with portable equipment capable of handling communications in more than one frequency band. At the same time, the communication spectrum is becoming increasingly crowded, and in particular, communications on one band can cause out-of-band emissions (OOBE) that tend to interfere with communications on another band, particularly with communications on a neighboring frequency band. The problem of out-of-band emissions can lower communications rates when a device is attempting to receive a transmission on one band while a nearby transmitter is transmitting on a neighboring band. This problem is particularly acute in the case of a dual-band device designed to receive and transmit on different bands simultaneously.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for multiband interference mitigation with multipath cancellation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.